The Last Piece of Cake is Yours
by baejin
Summary: Hansol yang mengambil kue milik Seungkwan. A lil' bit fluff, I guess? [VerKwan]


Choi Hansol & Boo Seungkwan  
dorm-life  
typo(s)  
rated : T+

* * *

Semua orang tahu kalau yang namanya Boo Seungkwan itu suka sekali dengan makanan.

" _Because food is never betray, because food is life, because food is love_." begitulah yang sering Seungkwan katakan ke member-member lain dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang _low-quality_ —Hansol dan Jisoo bisa tertawa setiap mendengar Seungkwan bilang begitu dengan gayanya yang sok cerdas.

Tapi karena alasan imej idol, Seungkwan harus rela diet berbulan-bulan, tidak makan _ramyeon_ di malam hari karena paginya wajahnya akan makin tembam. Tidak makan kue-kue dengan kalori tinggi. Tidak makan daging dan nasi selama sekian waktu agar ia bisa memakai celana pensil yang sering dibuat Pledis untuk _performance_ mereka. Menyedihkan, memang. Soonyoung sering mengolok-oloknya dan mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan debat berkepanjangan sehingga Jihoon harus menarik Soonyoung pergi agar mereka berhenti. (Kalau Hansol sih lebih fokus pada film daripada melerai perdebatan mereka yang tidak penting itu.)

Kalau Seungkwan sangat peduli dengan beratnya, Hansol berkebalikan. Kata Seungcheol, Hansol adalah orang yang paling tidak peduli dengan olahraga dan berat tubuh. Hansol bilang, ia ingin menjadi diri apa adanya.

Dan Seungkwan meneriakinya waktu itu, "Hansol bodoh! Kalau kau 'kan memang sudah tampan dari kecil!"

Hansol tertawa-tawa, tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Seungkwan benar adanya. Ia memberi pujian-pujian pada ayah-ibunya karena gen mereka yang bersatu bisa membentuk wajah Hansol sedemikian rupa tampannya.

* * *

Suatu malam, Seungkwan bersiul-siul karena ia merasa senang, pasalnya ia bisa makan kue. Besok mereka tidak ada jadwal sehingga kalau ia makan, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pipinya yang bisa meluber kemana-mana.

Seungkwan membuka kulkas—berteriak karena menemukan kekosongan dalam tempat yang tadi diisi kuenya—kuenya tidak ada.

"Kueku hilang!" pekiknya seperti perempuan. Tapi senyap menyambutnya, dorm memang sedang sepi karena mayoritas sedang jalan-jalan menghirup udara malam. "Siapa yang ambil kueku?!"

Ia berputar-putar ke kamar member-membernya, tapi Mingyu sedang tidur dan kalau Mingyu tidur, tidak bisa diganggu. Ia menuju kamar yang ada Hansolnya. Sepertinya Hansol pelakunya, karena kue itu kue keju dan Hansol suka sekali dengan keju.

Benar 'kan! Di samping Hansol yang sedang menatap laptopnya, ada potongan kue.

"Hansol! Itu kueku!"

Tapi Hansol sedang memakai _earphone_ dan Seungkwan dapat mendengar hentakan musik yang keras. Duh, kasihan telinganya.

"Hansol!"

Hansol menatapnya, mengangkat alis, heran. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Itu kueku!" Seungkwan mendekat, masih berteriak.

Akhirnya Hansol melepas _earphone_ -nya. "Apa? Maaf, aku tidak dengar."

"Ya Tuhan! Itu kueku, Bodoh!"

Hansol menatap kue di piring kecil itu yang tinggal satu kunyahan lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, Hansol langsung memakannya—Seungkwan jadi memekik dan membuat suaranya seperti bebek tercepit pintu.

"Bodoh! Kenapa malah dihabiskan!"

"Sini," Hansol berkata dengan wajah aneh karena kue di mulutnya belum terkunyah. Seungkwan makin mendekat. Ketika jaraknya sudah tidak begitu jauh, Hansol memegang pipi Seungkwan dan menariknya mendekat.

Menciumnya.

Kue itu berpindah dari mulut Hansol ke Seungkwan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus.

Hansol melepas ciumannya dan kembali fokus ke laptop, seolah-olah tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Seungkwan sendiri kebingungan sembari mengunyah kuenya, merasa seperti uap panas keluar dari kepalanya karena ia begitu malu.

"Dasar Choi Hansol bodoh!" maki Seungkwan pelan. Hansol menatapnya, memiringkan wajah dan mengerling.

"Tapi Boo Seungkwan cinta, tuh."

"Ih, dasar 4D!"

Seungkwan melempar wajah Hansol dengan bantal sekeras mungkin dan ia langsung keluar dari kamar Hansol—detak jantungnya berantakan dan ia masih dapat mendengar kekehan dari kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

astaga. apa ini. aku tuh ngebet banget pengen buat verkwan tapi jadinya malah gini yaampun.  
ampuni ya.  
vernon memang begitu! di one fine day, seungcheol bilang kalo vernon nggak peduli sama work-out.  
aku ini pengen buat verkwan lagi yang banyak, tapi masih bingung gimana.  
hehehe, walaupun pendek, tapi review ya?


End file.
